In packaging machines, tools or tool parts often have to be changed or replaced. While packaging machine tool wear is comparatively low, it is the main purpose of tool changes in packaging machines not to change worn-out tools but to take out a tool for cleaning purposes or to change a tool of a first format by a tool of another format. After such format change, packages of a varying form can be produced.
For this purpose, DE 20 2004 016 538 U1 reveals a sealing station of a deep-drawing packaging machine for changing or replacing a sealing cassette. To this end, such sealing cassette is a manageable unit. The sealing cassette can be detached or released by an operator from an upper sealing part via bolted connections and can be changed by further sealing cassettes so as to facilitate the retrofitting of the tools for alternating packaging forms. However, such format change is comparatively labor-intensive.
A tray sealing machine according to DE 10 2008 032 306 A1 comprises a lifting and sealing means, the movable sealing tool thereof being retractable from an upper chamber part. To this end, the lifting spindle arranged above the sealing tool is moved out of its rotatable spindle nut at the upper chamber part and can be replaced by another sealing tool.
DE 20 2011 002 723.6 and DE 10 2010 056 318.8 which both had not yet been published at the date of the present application each describe a packaging machine with changeable tool. To this end, a locking device is provided in order to release or unlock the tool plate to be replaced from the tool with no tools required. The locking device may comprise a locking bolt which is movable by means of compressed so as to be unlocked.